1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, to beverage containers. The present invention is a rotatable plate that is used for resealing the opening of the container created by the lifting of a tab and piercing the preformed seal of the plate. The rotatable plate is comprised of a planar element affixed to the beverage container by means of a fastener that also secures the penetrating tab. The rotatable plate has an aperture conforming substantially to the size and shape of the beverage container aperture that is formed after lifting the tab and breaking the preformed seal of the beverage container. The rotatable plate has a protrusion that extends upward away from the contents of the container. The fastener that secures the rotating plate and penetrating tab act as the pivot point when radial force is applied to the protrusion on the rotating plate.
Rotation of the rotatable plate until the rotating plate aperture aligns with the beverage container aperture provides access to the contents of the beverage container. Rotation of the rotatable plate. until the rotating plate aperture is completely misaligned with the beverage container aperture provides resealing of the beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other container devices designed as beverage containers. While these beverage containers may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide an improved method to preserve opened beverage container contents.
It is further desirable to protect the exposed beverage. container contents from outside contaminations using the rotative plate of the present invention. The prior art container has a tab that is fastened to the top plate of the container that is used primarily to pierce the preformed seal providing access to the contents of the container with no means to reseal the top plate opening.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide means to reseal an opened beverage container.
Another object of the present invention is the preservation of the contents of an opened beverage container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide means in which to protect against accidental spilling of the contents of an open container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide protection against the introduction of outside contaminations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide interchange ability between sealing and accessing the contents of the previously opened beverage container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide self-contained means to reseal the contents of the previously opened beverage container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide protection against insects of the previously opened beverage container.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a means to selectively reseal the opening of a previously opened beverage container.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.